Nine Months of Rewritten Puppyshipping and Mpreg
by lonelybelovid
Summary: Hey I Rewrote but theyre isn't much difference so if you don't like it don't review just to make me look bad. Alright this story contains Yaoi, Swearing, violence, Mpreg, and maybe a lemon at the end. R&R :
1. Month 3

Chapter 1

Attention: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I wish I did but… I don't anyway please read and review! And ENJOY also if you don't like this DO NOT READ IT got it!

(*.*) The hell that is pregnancy (*.*)

Joey and Seto's room…

Joey wheeler lay on the couch in he and his fiancé's room rubbing his stomach gently think about a miracle that had recently accord. He had baffled doctors and even himself when he learned that he somehow was pregnant. Looking down he smiled and started to giggle. Him Pregnant, who would've thought! He had informed his best friend Yugi and his partner Atem. They were shocked, but happy for him. A few of his other friends were excited, and a few were jealous! And then there was Seto, he was so supportive of this whole thing. Then almost immediately Seto walked in, he'd had just got home from work.

Seto walked in and smiled, Joey giggled and blew him a kiss. Then went back to his usual afternoon ritual, talking to his baby. "Hey sweetie!" said rubbing his belly. "Hello yourself" Seto said to him. Joey rolled his eyes, "I wasn't talking to you! I was speaking to the baby." He retorted, "how is mama's little baby". Seto sat in the chair next to him and snorted, "Mama?" he questioned. "Well I am carrying the baby, so as far as I'm concerned I'm its mother." He answered, "You know something baby?" he said looking at his stomach. Joey kissed his finger tips and laid them on his stomach. He and Seto both smiled, "Mama loves you, so does Daddy." Seto looked over at the boy flat stomach, "You do love our baby, don't you Seto?" Joey said quietly, suddenly looking saddened. Seto got up and went to sit on the couch with his future husband, "of course I do!" he replied gently guiding Joey's face up by his chin, "Why wouldn't I?" he looked into the blond boys Carmel color eye's and kissed his lips chastely.

Joey smiled shyly, "I'm just so confused…" he said half way lidding his eyes. Seto nodded, "that's ok though, honey you have every right to be…" He said as he bent down and started kissing his lovers neck then felt Joey move as if protesting, "You look tired, here lay down for a while. Oh do you have an appointment with Dr. Ai tomorrow?" he asked. Joey nodded his head as he stretched out on, then he shivered "is there a blanket over there?" he spoke quietly then yawned. "Here baby" he said covering him with the blanket the lay folded across the end of their bed. He went to check on his brother as he left his fiancé to sleep.

Mokuba lay on his bed dress in a black tank top and black tight fitting sweat pants, he had just turned sixteen not very long before and dressed and looked much differently than the child he used to be. He had slimed out, he thinned out his hair monthly so it was still long but looked more kempt and had many curves that made him look very feminine. He looked up at the door "come in" he said looking at the copy of sleepy hollow lying in front of him. No one ever expected him to become a bookworm but as he mature he seemed to become so much calmer than before and was able to stay focused on his books. His brother walked in, "Hey Nii-san, how've you been?" He said closing the novel he had been reading. Seto sat down on the bed in front of his brother, "I've been alright… have you talk to Joey recently?" he answered his brother with a question of his own.

"Yes… is he really you know… like pregnant?" Mokuba replied looking out his window. Seto chuckled, "Yes yes he is." He said quietly, "It's crazy right?" he whispered. Mokuba laughed quietly, then look over at his brother and smiled. It sounded like something in one of his books, and really he thought Joey was lucky, since he was gonna be able to have his own baby(1). "Oh and he told me how you proposed… his ring is really pretty… he's lucky that he's got someone who will pamper him like that." Mokuba said whispering the end part. Seto heard it all but pretended otherwise. "So you're ok with all of this?" he asked his little brother. Mokuba just rolled his eyes, nodded, and open his book back up.

At Dr. Ai's office…

Seto and Joey sat next to each other as they spoke with the Doctor about everything pertaining to the pregnancy. "Well Joseph" the Doctor said, "We have noticed a few problems that are happening." He finished looking over some notes he had taken earlier. Joey looked at him slightly frightened. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly, "Is there something Wrong with my baby?" he laid his hand on his stomach protectively. The doctor shook his head, "No the Fetus is thriving from what we can tell it's more like something with you." Now Seto was the one looking worried. He glared at his fiancé's stomach, which earned him a glare from Joey, "Relax Mr. Kaiba, we just need for Joey to understand a few things" Dr. Ai said to the brunette.

"What would that be?" he asked in reply. He explained to Joey how they would have to perform a C-section to make this work, which he agreed with. Also about the option of maybe having a home birth so as to avoid the attention of paparazzi and things like that. "Joey are you ok with having the baby at home?" the brunette said to his love softly. Joey nodded "anything that would make things easier for the baby… it doesn't matter what I want, just as long as it would benefit in my baby's life" Joey look down and rubbed his stomach lightly, "when will we be able to do a sonogram?" he asked. Dr. Ai laughed and told them it would be about a month to a month and a half. Seto looked at his fiancé and kissed him gently on the nose.

Well Joey's pregnancy is obviously going great! YAY! I love you all and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging!

lonelybelovid loves nachos and she also loves you!


	2. Month 4

Chapter 2

(*.*) planning of a wedding, talks of family reunions and dreams of miscarriage (*.*)

The garden of the Kaiba mansion…

Joey and Sofii were sitting on the lawn near a fountain in the back yard rose garden at the mansion, they were planning Seto and Joey's wedding. Sofii looked up at her cousin, "Shouldn't serenity and Aunt Marie be here helping?" she asked him, "Do they know about this at all?" Joey looked down and sighed. "Ma would think I'm some kind of freak and Serenity wouldn't understand" he looked down at him stomach. "Give me your phone!" Sofii said snatching his phone off his lap and dialing a number, "Hi Auntie Marie… yeah its Sofii um Joey has an announcement here let me put the phone on speaker!" she said to her aunt then hitting the speaker phone button. "What is it Joseph?" Marie said through the phone. Joey swallowed a few times, "hey ma… well the announcement is- is my boyfriend and I are- are flying you and Ren to Domino so we can spend a few days together!" Joey said just looking up to see Seto standing there, a microscopic smile on his lips. He looked back down at the phone, "oh Joseph that would be wonderful!" she said quietly. Joey felt so relieved, he sighed quietly letting a breath escape him that he didn't know he was holding, "Ok well I need to go talk to Seto about something so I'll let you go now!" he told her. She laughed "Ok good bye Sofii, Good bye Joey." she said before the line went dead.

Sofii sat there for a moment in the awkward silence, "Well… I um… yeah bye!" she said before getting up and running to the back door. Seto chuckled then walked over to his lover, "She never ceases to amuse me!" he whispered sitting on the edge of the fountain just behind where Joey sat, instinctively the blonde scooted back and relaxed against his fiancé. "Your mother is coming?" the brunette asked playing with a few of the hairs on the blonde mop in front of him. Joey nodded his head, "You're ok with that, right?" he asked in reply. The BEWD owner laughed lightly, "I was about to ask you the same thing!" he said. He yawned and Joey looked up, "you look tired, wanna go take a nap?" Joey asked his future husband. The brunette stood, scooped up the "eeping" blonde and carried him all the way to their bed room. Then he laid him on the bed and climb over him, straddling his waist. Then he slowly slipped his hands up the REBD owner's shirt and rubbed the small buds on his chest. "Seto!" he moaned softly, "I thought you were tired!" he whispered with a giggle. The brunette pushed the blondes shirt up past his nipples and spoke, "I was!" he replied before he dipped his head and took one of the buds between his lips, but then he felt the someone push his head back, "no Seto." Spoke a Brooklyn accent softly "I'm too sleepy" he said before pulling his shirt back down. The brunette frowned but moved back to the blonde's side and pulled him into his arms. The both laid there as Joey fell asleep.

(*.*) Joey's dream state (*.*)

Joey was lying on the grass in the middle of a field Seto was laying by his side, arms wrapped around Joey's barely visible bump. They were laying there cuddling when everything went black. He suddenly felt so much pain, when he could see again, Seto was gone and he was sitting in a pool of blood. He looked down to see that his lower stomach had been ripped open, not only leave him bleeding death but showing he had miscarried.

(*.*) Seto's P.O.V. (*.*)

I awoke to the sound of Screams and someone crying, Joey was sitting up next to me in bed bawling. I sat up and rapped my arms around him, "Easy Puppy!" I said to him softly, "Your ok now, I'm right here." He clung to me still crying. He had calmed a little before he spoke, "Oh god Seto! It was so horrible" he continue to sob. This wasn't the first time he had woken up after having a nightmare, he use to dream about all the times his father had beat him as a young child. Although I don't think this is the same, "Did you dream about your father again?" I asked calmly kissing the top of his head between every few words. "No…" he whispered, "S-s-som-meone h-hurt the baby!" he laid his head against my chest, his eyes were dilated beyond belief. I laid a hand on his lower stomach and rubbed softly. "Sh. No one is going to hurt the baby or you!" I said to him, "I won't let them!" I'm not surprised that he had a dream about miscarrying; Sofii warned me it might happen. "Now to get him to relax" I thought. He laid his hand on mine. Then he smiled down at his stomach. He giggled and looked up into my eyes, "So baby?" he cocked his head a little in a confused puppy like way, "Do you have names picked out yet?" I asked. He laughed a small laugh and shook his head, "Well not if the baby is a boy, I have girl names ready" he said in reply.

"What was your father's name?" he asked me. "Tsuma" I answered his I looked down at his stomach again and patted it softly, "He would be very proud

if he had a grandson with the same name… I'm sure…" we shared a small kiss, and laid down, "good night seto", he said falling asleep with my arms around his stomach. "good night babe" I replied.

Hey hey, its lonelybelovid here… hope you enjoyed this. I know seto is very out of character but those who don't like it can deal! Anyway read and review! Love you all.


	3. Month 4 again

Chapter 3

**!WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY OOC SETO KAIBA SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SKIP OVER THIS OR GO AWAY OR … SOMETHING.. YEAH GO AWAY! YOU HEARD… ER WELL READ… ME?**

ok guys in the chapter there are song lyrics which are in _italics. _enjoy! btw i still don't own yugioh or the lyrics for that matter.

ps the little couples song is the Amy diamond version cause when i invision sofii's singing voice for some reason i hear Amy diamond.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

(*.*) the wedding of a century (*.*)

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

On the back lawn…

The wedding of Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba was taking place in two hours and both men were drowning in their own nerves. Joey, Sofii, and his sister were all getting ready inside of a large tent setup on the back lawn, "Your hair is so soft" Sofii said running her fingers through Joey's newly trimmed hair. Joey stood up from where he sat and looked into a full body mirror. He looked himself over, he was wearing purple silk button up shirt, blue silk vest and a pair of black slacks. He and Sofii had picked seto and his wedding outfit and suit out so they would match.

"Sofii… what if- if he decides he doesn't want this?" Joey whispered. Sofii looked up at her cousin with sympathetic smirk, "actually he's probably scared out of his fuckin' mind… like somebody" she said eyeing her cousin jokingly, then she turned to see serenity rush in. "hurry guys is waiting for you!" she said to them getting ready to walk behind Sofii and her brother. Then Joey and Sofii approached the aisle linked arms and walked together towards a very nervous looking groom. As they approached the alter they turned to face one another and exchanged one final hug before Joey, alone, went to stand across from his fiancé. Seto smiled, and he smiled back with tears of joy gliding down his cheeks.

"Dearly belovid (1) we have gathered here to witness these two young lovers join one another in matrimony" the judge spoke as the ceremony began. "Before they say their vows Seto would like to say a few words to his future husband." Joey cocked his as seto took both his hands. "Joey, I just want to say thank you, to tell you how happy you've made me and to try to say how much I look forward to our future together, although that maybe to vast to get into. I love you Joey!" he stated liping the words "my puppy" at the end. You could hear many "awe's" dart through the crowd. "Now" the judge said, "Seto Hiraku Kaiba do you take Joseph Daniel wheeler as your lawfully wedded… husband to love and to cherish, for rich or for poor, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, now and forever till death do you part?" he looked to Seto. The brunette squeezed Joey's hands, then looking to the judge and proudly said, "I do!" then they looked to Joey. "Joseph Daniel wheeler do you take Seto Hiraku Kaiba as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, for rich or for poor, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, now and forever till death do you part?" Joey looked deep into his lovers eye's, topaz met sapphire as he nodded and said, "I do!".

Everyone who was close enough to see was shocked when they saw a single sparkling tear rolled down Seto Kaiba's cheek. Then all could see a soft tender smile on his face. Then the judge spoke again "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband… and husband, you may now kiss-" he paused, "just go ahead and kiss him." He said with a chuckle. Then the two boys shared their most passionate kiss yet. Bells were ringing and the crowd was cheering as the two walked down the aisle and off to the tent were their reception was being held. (haha you have no choice but to read this if its in the middle of the story lol ok anyway if you like what i do go to my profile and vote in my poll then send me a message sayin you voted and i'll give you a shout out in the story i'm going to be writing when the poll is over :) )

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)At the reception..

Gasps went through the crowd as the newlyweds took place on the dance floor, then Sofii sang as they danced.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it ain't you baby_  
_If I ain't got you baby_  
_Some people want diamond rings_  
_Some just want everything_  
_But everything means nothing_  
_If I ain't got you, Yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain_  
_That promises forever young_  
_Some people need three dozen roses_  
_And that's the only way to prove you love him_  
_Hand me the world on a silver platter_  
_And what good would it be_  
_With no one to share_  
_With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it aint you baby_  
_If I ain't got you baby_  
_Some people want diamond rings_  
_Some just want everything_  
_But everything means nothing_  
_If I ain't got you, you, you_  
_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it ain't you baby_  
_If I ain't got you baby_  
_Some people want diamond rings_  
_Some just want everything_  
_But everything means nothing_  
_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me baby_  
_See, nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_  
_If I ain't got you with me baby_

The two gently kissed as their guest cheered and join in dancing at the start of the next song.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

1. I totally intentionally spelled that wrong lol so enjoy that

**THANK GOD ITS OVER LOL JK JK …**There we go! I hope you enjoy that. New chapters for everything including the sequel to my Xmen story will be up as soon as I can categorize and organize the oh so annoyingly humping plot bunnies. Well _**please**_ _**read **_and _**review**_, I love you all.

Lonelybelovid/Haley/ Her.


End file.
